


Elsanna Week

by Caunion



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Elsanna Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caunion/pseuds/Caunion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Pirate AU.<br/>Day 2: Coffee Shop AU.<br/>Day 3: Classic Romantic Movie AU.<br/>Day 4: Marvel/DC Universe AU.<br/>Day 5: Roadtrip AU.<br/>Day 6: Sci-Fi AU.<br/>Day 7: Your Favorite AU.</p>
<p>- http://elsanna-week.tumblr.com/post/116980542790/hey-so-i-got-the-list-because-a-ton-of-us-are</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: The Frozen Heart

Elsa gazed across the horizon from her tentative seat on the railing at the bow, surrounded by the sounds of her crew working. Their last catch was a week ago and while their appetites were still sated, they wouldn’t remain so for long. She breathed in the salty air and expelled it with a sigh.

“Penny for your thoughts?” a musical voice came, followed by the sharp ping of a coin flipped through the air. Elsa turned around just in time to catch the coin her sister had tossed her.

“Just…reminiscing,” Elsa replied as Anna joined her on the railing, her legs daggling over the edge. “We’ve been at this for a long time.”

“Almost too long,” Anna said. Elsa nodded her head. “But it’ll be worth it in the end,” Anna continued. “Word is that the False King gets scared with each attack. That there are cries for a harsher response or else he loses his crown. And his head with it.”

“Aye, that so?” Elsa asked.

Her sister vigorously nodded. In all honesty, Elsa had heard similar rumours. It’s hard to sail around the seas and not pick up stories and news at taverns, even about affairs of Arendelle. But she had difficulty trusting tales shared over mugs of grog and rum and God knows what else. But seeing the hope shine in Anna’s words and eyes made her less doubtful.

“He’ll have to come out sooner or later. And when he does, that’s when we catch him!” She emphasised her point by slamming her fist into her open palm and grinned brightly. Elsa smiled back before pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips tasted distinctively of oranges, much to her pleasure.

When they pulled apart after a few long minutes, Anna turned her eyes back to the sea. “So another quiet day it is then?” she asked.

“Seems to be,” Elsa said. “We sailed past a ship few hours ago but it flew English colours. I thought it best we not rattle those cages.”

Anna hummed her agreement as she placed her head on top of Anna’s shoulder. “Aye, keep to the Southern Isles and Weaseltown flags, that was the plan,” she said, “Thank the heavens for these hands.”

Elsa nodded, trying not to think of how horribly derailed their plans would be if their crew had been more avaricious than prudent.

“Captain, ahoy!” called their lookout. “Sails ho! Two points off port bow!”

Elsa heaved her legs over the railings and above the deck. Trying to maintain a level head despite the excitement bobbling both inside her and in her sister, she cried, “What colours does she fly, Olaf?”

“Red and black, ma’am!” he called back. Elsa and Anna looked at each other and as once, they said gleefully, “Weaseltown.”

Raising her voice louder, Elsa commanded in rapid succession, “All hands on deck! Kristoff, bear us to her. Loose the sails and haul the wind!”

Their ship may not be the fastest in the seas but it was fast enough for her. Fast enough to chase this quarry in any weather, fair or foul.

“Ready?” she asked Anna after she saw the crew bustling about their duties to her satisfaction.

“Aye,” Anna said. Her voice remained even but Elsa could see the slight tremors running through her body.

Elsa pulled Anna into a tight hug, nestling her head underneath her chin. Again they kissed, first a deep passionate one for the bond they shared and then a quick one for good fortune.

“For Mother and Father,” Anna declared.

“For Arendelle and home,” Elsa recited, remembering for whom and what all of this was for.

With entangled hands, they quickly ran towards the helm to direct their crew of the _Frozen Heart_.


	2. Day 2: Small Gestures

Like most things, it began with small gestures. Held glances across the café that dragged just a second too long, coy smiles when one didn’t think the other was looking. The very air became a drug in Elsa’s presence, or so Anna thought in the deep recesses of her mind. She couldn’t think of any other explanation for the lightheadedness, the shallow breaths, and the flushed cheeks she felt whenever Elsa was around.

She honestly didn’t exactly know when she took notice of the barista nor was she sure what grabbed her interest. The cascade of white blonde hair flowing over her shoulder, the slight scrunch in her forehead as she worked over her latest order, or the brightening smile when she passed her creation onto the counter. And her works never failed to dazzle her. Her speciality were the frozen coffee drinks and while Anna enjoyed her coffee nice and hot, she was more than willing to make an exception for ones made by her.

It became painfully obvious to Anna’s friends and eventually her that she had a crush on the barista. And if the smiley faces penned in with her name and the hearts drawn with milk on her lattes were any indication, then the interest was mutual. There was just one problem. Aside from the crisp exchange that accompanied her transactions, they had not shared a single word between themselves. Anna wasn’t sure why Elsa didn’t try conversing with her but she figured it was a company policy or something like that. On the other hand, Anna knew if she tried to say anything besides her order to Elsa, a love proposal would find its way to sneak out of her mouth along with an invitation to engage in marathon length intercourse.

So for now, their communication remained nonverbal though increasing in their audacity. Their stares grew longer, their smiles became more suggestive and wider. A napkin bearing a rosy lip mark was slipped underneath Anna’s drink. A whispered admiration was just a shade louder than Anna intended yet well within Elsa’s earshot.

“You really need to stop it,” Rapunzel said in one study session, slamming her palm against the table and disturbing the notebooks and laptops on top of it.

“Stop what?” Anna asked.

“This little awkward dance you’ve been doing with the barista. The smiles, the staring. You’re practically eating her.”

“No I’m not,” she retorted. “I’m just being friendly.”

Rapunzel scoffed. “’Friendly’. Yeah that’s one word for it.”

Anna opened her mouth to make another protest but her friend cut her off. “You two have been at it for nearly two months now. And it’s awkward.”

She tried again but instead of arguing, she said, “Fine. I’m going to that line. I’m going to order a nice frozen drink. And when I get back, I will have a date.”

Rapunzel nodded and went back to her work, oblivious to the deep breathings Anna was going through to prepare herself. However, she chose the wrong time to join the line. By her count, she was about fifteen people away from the counter. At first she thought that was a blessing, that she had more time to get ready and find the words she wanted to say. But she realised that all it meant was that she was delaying her outcome longer, whatever it may be.

After what seemed like forever, she was welcomed by Elsa in her sweet voice. “What can I get you?” she asked.

“I…uhh,” Anna replied gracefully. “..A large frozen caramel macchiato. Three shots of espresso.”

“Large triple frozen caramel macchiato, anything else?”

“Yeah…” Anna hesitated and then finally asked, “Can we go out and get some dinner?”


	3. Day 3: Charmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to guess which movie this was taken from :)

“Two pairs,” declared Tiana, lying her cards down with a smile.

“Oh, well,” Anna said teasingly. “I got three shy little sevens.” She relished the abrupt change from her fellow player’s smile to a dismayed frown. Her eyes turned to Kristoff as he peered at his cards.

“Er,” he said, “Nervous straight?”

Anna joined in the choir of groans as Kristoff wiped his hesitant expression clean off his face and gathered his winnings with relish. “Now, look at this, six thousand five hundred?” he said. “Not bad, not bad. About ten bucks back home?”

As the dealer gathered the cards, Kristoff said, “One more round and I’m going to throw you guys right out in the snow.”

Most of the players began to protest. “I got to get up early,” explained Kristoff. “Date with Her Majesty who will graciously pose for some pictures.”

“What do you mean, early?” Anna interjected. “My personal invitation says eleven forty-five.”

Tiana smirked and said, “Couldn’t possibly be anything to do with the fact that you’re ahead?”

Kristoff returned her smirk. “It could.”

“Well, it works out just fine for me,” Anna said. “This is my last five thousand and you hyenas aren’t gonna get it.” She slipped her money into her coat pocket before patting Kristoff on the back as she got up. “Thanks a lot, Kristoff. See you at Elsa’s little party in the morning.”

“Ciao, Anna,” he said.

She bid her farewells to both Kristoff and the other players and walked out of the building. She was crossing the street when she notices a woman lying on top of a park bench. She was dressed in simple but very fine clothes and had very beautiful blonde hair that shone in the dark. That alone would have seized Anna’s interest but then the woman started talking. Or more accurately, mumbling in a slurred fashion. Sighing, Anna pondered on her next action when the woman began to stir and roll. She rushed to grab her and stop her from falling on top of her face.

“Hey!” she said, “Hey, wake up!”

“Thank you very much, delighted,” the woman mumbled deliriously.

“Wake up,” Anna repeated.

“No, thank you.” The woman raised a gloved hand to her and said, “Charmed.”

Anna’s eyes flickered from the hand to the woman and back to the hand before shaking it. “Charmed, too,” she said back. “You better sit up, far too young to get picked up by the police.” And beautiful, but Anna didn’t mention that bit. Instead she helped the woman sit up and while she did remain upright, she was still wavering.

“You know, people who can’t handle liquor shouldn’t drink it,” Anna admonished in the gentlest voice she had.

Instead of a reply or even a protest, the woman recited, “If I were dead and buried and heard your voice beneath the sod my heart of dust would still rejoice.” She blinked at her and asked, “Do you know that poem?”

“Huh, what do you know?” Anna said, sitting down next to her. “Well-read, well-dressed, yet you’re snoozing way in a public street. Heh, would you care to make a statement?” She uttered the joke before realising that a, the woman had no idea she was a reporter and b, she probably was in no capacity to get it.

Still the woman said, “What the world needs is a return to sweetness and generosity in the souls of its people” before promptly letting her head fall on top of Anna’s shoulder.

“Normally I couldn’t agree with you more, but,” Anna began when she saw a yellow car approach them. She got up and whistled for it. Thankfully it stopped just a few paces away from them. Yet somehow, in the time it took for Anna to go to the cab and open the door, the woman had laid down on the bench.

Sighing, Anna went back to the woman and shook her shoulder. “Hey, why don’t you take the cab?” she asked.

The only reply she got was a drowsy mumble. Anna looked at the taxi driver who was having none of it. Sighing again, she draped the woman’s arm over her neck. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s get into the cab and go home.”

The woman continued to mumble vaguely as Anna carried her to the cab. Honestly she didn’t know why she bothered. Granted, she couldn’t just leave the poor woman by herself snoozing on a bench to be picked up by the cops or worse. But there were probably an easier way of handling this situation than…this. Still she managed to get the woman comfortably into the cab and tumbled inside with her.

As Anna closed the door, the taxi driver asked “Where are we going?”

Anna turned to the woman and asked, “Where do you live?”

“Mmmm?” the woman replied. “Coliseum.”

Anna nearly put her palm over her face. “Oh come on, you’re not that drunk,” she said.

The woman giggled and said, “You’re so smart, I’m not drunk at all. I’m just being…verrryyy…happpyyy…” And before Anna knew it, her head was resting against her shoulder again.

“Where are we going?” the cab driver asked again.

Anna wanted to tell him that he wasn’t exactly being helpful but she buttoned up. For now. Instead she turned her attentions to the woman and tried to rouse her again but it was no use. Aside from the mumbling, it was obvious that Anna wasn’t going to get anything from her. She had to make a decision and make it fast.

“Villa Marguta, fifty-one,” Anna said. She might as well go home. Maybe by the time they got there, the woman would wake up.

Of course, when they arrived, the woman was still fast asleep inside. Anna gave the last remaining note she had to the cab driver and received her change before looking back at the woman. Sighing once _again_ , she got out of the car and reached in to carry the woman out. With a grateful wave, she bade the cab driver farewell as he drove off into the night. Somehow the two of them managed to get into her apartment without either of them getting hurt and the worst that happened was the woman almost roused the poor family who lived next door.

Anna felt a flood of relief flow through when they entered in. She definitely needed a drink after handling this woman. Still she was a proper woman so while the woman stood trying to steady herself on the headboard of the bed, Anna fetched some pyjamas from her wardrobe.

“I think we’re of similar size so hopefully these will work for you,” she said, holding them out for her.

“Pyjamas!” the woman exclaimed delightedly. She took them and Anna turned her back towards to give her some amount of privacy. However the woman asked, “Will you help me get undressed, please?”

Anna whirled around and just stared at the blonde. “Eh, well, eh,” she said. “Okay.” As she gently undid the woman’s necktie and unbuttoned her shirt, she averted her eyes as far as she could but she couldn’t stop herself from taking the occasional glance. And what those glances gave her a faint warmth in her cheeks. Fortunately, the woman did not require assistance to remove her skirt nor to dress herself and Anna was allowed to step back and give her some privacy. She was just considering getting herself a drink when from the corner of the eye, she saw the blonde preparing to fall onto the bed.

“Ahh ah ah ah,” she said, rushing over to catch her before she fell. “No, you’re on this one.” She pointed at the ottoman nearby.

“How terribly nice,” she said. Anna had no idea if it was meant to be genuine or a sarcastic barb. Nevertheless she fetched a pillow from her bed and a few blankets and made the couch up for her. With a pleased sigh, the woman laid down on it and wrapped herself up in the blanket, quietly reciting a poem to herself. Despite herself, despite all the trouble the woman had put her through, she felt oddly attached to this strange woman. Anna leaned over her and whispered, “Good night.”

And to her absolute delight, Anna saw the woman smile brightly. She then stood up straight and sighed. She was going to get herself a drink before bed. After all she had that big day with the Queen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who guessed Roman Holiday, ding ding ding!! :DD
> 
> I kinda took a more liberal adaptation near the end because I felt it was dragging a bit.


	4. Day 4: The Snow Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! This was late. Also the flow kinda sucks. And there are some bleed through from Big Hero 6.

Everything was set. Weeks of surveilling the major players involved this operations has confirmed what the APD had been speculating. The Southern Isles gang were making their big push into Yama’s territory. If they succeeded, they would rob their Japanese rivals of the majority of Arendelle’s vice south of the harbour and bring a lot of misery to the nearby civilians. And unfortunately the police’s hands were too tied to prevent this from happening. But not Elsa Adgarsdóttir’s.

“Drop me off a click away from the target,” she said, zipping her dark blue tactical suit up. It emphasised speed and stealth over durability but if she found herself in a drawn out brawl tonight, she had other ways of protecting herself.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kai dutifully replied. “Would you like me to keep the car idle or would you prefer I take a tour of this charming part of town?”

“I shouldn’t take more than an hour. An hour and a half at most. I’m sure you’ll find a way to amuse yourself.”

Kai hmphed as he turned right on the street. Meanwhile Elsa continued her preparations while reviewing all the information she had gathered for the oncoming job while also keeping her anxiety in check. This was the first time she tackled something this huge. If she pulled this off, this self-appointed mantle would start to begin her legend. If not, well, she’d either live to try again in another year or so or she’d be joining her parents wherever they were.

*             *             *

“Two coffees,” Sergeant Anna Andersen said with a sigh.

The cashier at the bodega nodded and promptly registered the purchase, closing the drawer when it opened with a chime.

“No, no,” Anna said, fishing her pockets for cash. “I can pay.”

“Police don’t pay,” he replied back.

“Nonsense,” she insisted back. “Oh, whatever, here.” She took the five dollar bill in her hand and offered it to him. “Just keep the change.”

With both hands holding lukewarm cups of coffee, Anna had to push the door open with her back. She placed one cup on the roof of the car so she could open the door with her free hand and give her partner/mentor, Lieutenant Kristoff Bjorgman.

“Thanks, Anna,” he said, taking a sip from his cup, as she tumbled inside the car. “Wait, where’s yours?”

Anna groaned and got up to retrieve her cup still on the roof of the car. When she finally settled inside with the car, slapping a chuckling Kristoff in the shoulder, he started the car to resume their duties. They were going to an apartment complex that stood across the street from the brutal murder of a college student. His race and class earned the victim a police investigation but at the hands of a rookie and the department pariah. It was a bit of a stretch but there had to be at least a witness who saw the prep walking in or out of the student’s apartment.

*             *             *

The car pulled to a stop a block away from a wharf and the adjoining warehouse. Like many of its neighbours, it primarily dealt with industrial vessels, loading and unloading cargo for the various entrepreneurs based in Arendelle, with one difference. The Southern Isles, through a labyrinth of shell companies, owned it and used it as its primary hub for illegal imports from counterfeit goods to arms and drugs to even trafficked humans. Tonight, however, the Southern Isles were using this wharf to send two dozen armed soldiers across the harbour to the Yama House.

She tied her hair into a bun, keeping it tight with several bobby pins. Over that, she put a balaclava that she carefully tucked under the collar of her tactical suit. Finally she placed on her mask. A mask that turned this mission from a distant possibility to a feasible plan. A gift from Hamada Industries, it was styled after the Venetian _volto_ mask worn in their carnivals and gave her a comprehensive head-up display, using information relayed from the mask’s miniscule sensors, as well as a communications device across all channels. And it was cold-resistant, thanks to the gold titanium alloy they used to make it.

She placed a gloved hand over the door handle, ready to burst out, when Kai said, “Oh, ma’am?”

She turned to look at him, the display already centring on his face and listing off facts about him.

“Good luck,” he said.

Elsa gave a nod and went out into the perilous night.

*             *             *

“So you heard what’s going down tonight?” asked Kristoff as they walked up the stairs.

“Officially, no,” Anna replied. “Unofficially? The Southern Isles’ making their move?”

“Wow,” he scoffed. “Even you know about it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked.

“That the higher ups really don’t care who knows about their dirty business if green people like you hear about it.”

“I mean, it’s just rumours. No one really knows for certain. What I don’t know is if everyone knows what’s going on, why don’t they…you know do something about it?”

“Heh,” Kristoff scoffed again. “You’ve been here for how long again?”

“Year and a half.”

“Then you probably figured out how the game is played around here.”

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Kristoff stopped in front of the stairway landing door and asked, “Why did you become a cop? Because of your dad?”

Anna looked at her feet for a bit before looking back up. “Kinda. After he had to leave because of that shooting, I wanted to fill the spot he left. But not just that, I was. I guess I was hoping I could do some good. But it seems like that’s not going to happen anytime soon.” She finished with a sigh.

“Hey, chin up,” Kristoff said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I mean, yeah things aren’t going to change and the corruption isn’t going anywhere but you never know. Now, come on. I prefer to finish this before the day’s done.”

*             *             *

Using alleyways, she managed to avoid wandering eyes as she made her way towards the Southern Isles stronghold, the mask helping her select the most secluded path. The fence that surrounded the perimeter was easily scaled over and she took cover next to a shed of some sort. Then with her powers, she created a small screen of ice that acted as a makeshift mirror, allowing her to spy on any patrols. There was only one person out there, alternating between walking half-heartedly to a direction and back and leaning against the wall. Clearly he was not happy about being left out on all the fun.

Elsa waited for him to glance away from her direction before making her move. She silently crossed the forty some yards between them, finishing with a leg slide across the gravel. Her boot created a path of ice for her until it collided against the man’s leg, forcing him to fall face down. She reached up with a hand and covered his mouth, both to muffle his cry and to deliver a sharp hypothermic attack via her powers. She managed it so that the decreased blood pressure she caused would pick up before his brain suffered lack of oxygen for too long. There was a brief struggle but soon the man went limp. The mask confirmed what she predicted would happen. Blood pressure and core temperature was low but he was still alive. Elsa eased her body to the ground and dissipated the ice she had made before binding the man’s hands and feet with ice and applying a gag in his mouth.

She then dashed around the wharf’s walls until she found her next target. The circuit breaker. For whatever reason, the panel was outside the building. She opened it and glided her hand down along the circuits, applying a thin layer of ice to disable them. She adjusted her communicator so that it would receive the signals transmitted by the bug she had planted inside earlier. Through she heard panicked cries from the men inside along an authoritative voice that she recognised, causing her to grin. _Hans_. So the thirteenth son of the Southern Isles boss decided to join them, the little gloryhound. While certainly not the biggest prize, seeing as the majority of his brothers were elsewhere (likely Gotham), he would have to do.

Apparently Hans had sent someone to check on the circuits. Elsa tracked his progress via her mask’s wall-penetrating imager and waited by the door. As soon as the door opened, she made her move. She stroke the man in the throat with one hand to stop him from making a sound and pushed his gun up with the other, freezing it and the bullets inside. As soon as she was reassured the firearm was non-operational, she grabbed him by the shoulders and drove her knee upward into his gut. That was sufficient to drop him to his knees where she rendered him unconscious with her powers. After binding and gagging him, she walked inside.

Like the cold, the darkness didn’t bothered her as she walked towards the next unaware Southern Isle soldier. And the next. Some were dispatched in a similar fashion as the first two. Others were taken out with her projectiles. Her mask showed her heightened signs of anxiety and fear among the mobsters, both physiological and auditory. Curiously, Hans had refused to call for reinforcements despite his dwindling numbers. He did, however, rally the dozen remaining men so they formed a circle around him in the middle of the warehouse. Elsa watched them gather from her vantage point on a shelf as she prepared for her next plan of attack. Their defence, while rudimentary, still made it difficult for her to approach Hans. But not that difficult for her.

With a wave of her hand, a thick layer of fog emerged and surrounded the men gathered below. Then after looking for the one standing furthest away from Hans, she pounced on top of him. She allowed him to make a strangled cry of pain before knocking him out. She then dived away as a hail of bullets was fired in that direction, tackling another soldier who had just raised his weapon. He was quickly taken out of action. Then her mask began broadcasting an alarm, alerting her to the two soldiers pointing their guns at her direction. Though they probably couldn’t see where she was exactly, she didn’t want to trust just on their poor accuracy. A couple of ice projectiles swiftly disarmed them and she followed it up with sharp blows to the head, enough to knock them out for a few minutes and to put them out of action for the next half hour or so.

By now, sporadic blind fire pierced through the foggy air, a peril to both her and the Southern Isles gangsters. She made those who had fired or were most readily to fire her primary targets. Hans himself was half shouting orders, half pointing his excessively large revolver in various directions. The fog was starting to thin out but she moved from one target to the next with such speed that it was difficult for the dwindling soldiers to aim at her for longer than a second. Now with each gangster falling to her powers and hands, she had to contend with a new emotion: glee. That jubilation that followed with each step she took closer to completing this mission. She had to make sure she did not allow it to affect her performance or attitude.

The remaining underling put up a more substantial fight than his comrades, even managing to slip a blow in to her chest. An ultimately futile gesture but she still felt a certain satisfaction when she struck him across the face with her fist and dropped him. That left Hans, quivering where he stood and the revolver shaking in his hand. His first bullet flew wide from her and that was the only shot he would manage to get out before he was disarmed. She approached him with slow ominous steps, allowing him to fully grasp his threat bearing down on her and appreciate the terror he felt in her wake.

“Who. Who are you?” he stuttered, backing against a shelf.

Elsa grabbed him by the throat and started her power. As his blood pressure began to fall and his consciousness fade, she gave him her reply.

*             *             *

Anna and Kristoff were on their way back to the station after finishing up their canvassing when a call came in from their radio.

“Attention all units in the area. Requesting support to 172 Hagnaron for 10-24.”

Anna seized the radio and said, “This is 56. Heading towards the 10-24.”

“10-4,” the dispatcher replied.

“172 Hagnaron,” Kristoff said as he turned the car around and switched his police lights on. “That’s the Abjorn Trade Company Wharf. Run by the Southern Isles.”

“Yeah, makes me wonder what just happened. Do you think it was the Yama crew getting the jump on them first?”

“Doubt it. If that was true, we would be driving a homicide scene, not an assault one.”

After speeding through the streets of one of Arendelle’s seedy areas, their car joined a small convoy of police cars parked at the wharf, their lights shining in the night sky. The two approached a uniform standing next to the police tape, one of the first people at the scene.

“What have we got?” Kristoff asked.

“Hell if I know,” the officer replied. “Got an anonymous call here, saying there was an assault in progress.”

“Is there anyone dead?” Anna asked.

“No, and that’s the weird thing. Everyone’s alive there. I mean they’re all pretty out of it but they’re still breathing and everything. I’ll show you around.”

Anna managed to not get tangled in the police tape while ducking under it to follow the uniformed police officer and Kristoff into the wharf. One of the first things Anna noticed was the sudden drop in temperature. It hadn’t been a particularly cold evening tonight but around here, it was like walking into a fridge.

“A bit nippy, don’t you think?” she asked Kristoff.

Kristoff just shrugged, causing Anna to roll her eyes at him. She’d forgotten that her partner was the sort who found ice fishing _fun_.

What she saw inside made her jaw drop. Two dozen men were all bound on the floor, some seated while others were lying on their sides. In the middle of it all was Hans Westergard, the youngest officer of the Southern Isles gang, bound to a chair. Most of the officers present were busy checking over the men or the scene itself, trying to figure out what happened here.

“Gets weirder,” the officer said. He waved at one of the techs roaming around the scene and took a large envelope from his hands which he gave to Kristoff. Kristoff then peered inside before handing it to Anna. She looked inside to see a bunch of paper along with photographs and flash drives.

“How much evidence is in here?” she asked Kristoff.

He shrugged again and replied, “We’ll need to go through it but it seems like it’s enough to get us a good case against Hans here.”

Anna smiled as she looked back inside the envelope, withdrawing what appeared to be a transcript of an email correspondence. She knew they would have to find a sympathetic prosecutor at the DA’s office but she was fairly sure there was someone willing to bring this to court. She had to hand it to..to…

“Does anyone know who did all this?” Anna asked.

The officer flipped through a note pad and said, “Hans there had one name. Snow Queen.”

 _Snow Queen_. Whoever she was, if Anna ever met up with her, she was going to buy her a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw guys if anyone wants me to expand any of these into something longer, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, this is so short!


End file.
